El comienzo del final
by Clarisselight
Summary: Hermosas y letales asi son las primas Cullen;Renesmee, Jasice y Emmlie estan dispuestas a todo con tal de recuperar a su familia, la guerra se acerca a pasos agigantados. Vampiros de todo el mundo se reúnen para acabar con los Volturis. Amor, traicion, secretos y mucho mas. "de esta no se libran, como que me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen que el "reinado" de los Volturis se termina".
1. Prologo

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta Ffad.**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/ groups / betasffaddiction/**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas son de Stephenie Meyer mientras que Jasice, Emmlie entre otros son míos al igual que esta historia**

**Prólogo.**

Dicen que en los últimos suspiros de vida ves toda tu vida ante ti. Los momentos imborrables que te hicieron llegar a donde estás; una vez muerto, recorres los lugares más emblemáticos de tu infancia, adolescencia, adultez y/o vejez. Por consiguiente, estás listo para ser juzgado ante Dios por tus acciones en tu vida terrenal.

Bien, mi padre no cree en nada de eso o al menos eso dice él, mamá por otro lado pensaría que iríamos directo al paraíso, que no tenemos condena alguna ya que es imposible evitar nuestra naturaleza, con la clara diferencia de solo cazar animales.

Sin embargo yo pienso _ver para creer_, eso me ha enseñado esta vida.

Ha pasado ya un año y dos meses desde que se los llevaron. Seis meses en que me infiltré en sus filas y dos desde que huí con la información necesaria para acabarlos. Ocho meses que no veo sus ojos negros y su sonrisa resplandeciente. En, fin desde entonces la vida se ha vuelto un asco, por completo dio un giro de 180° grados.

Ahora solo recuerdo aquella época como un lindo sueño, un delirio de mi mente. A veces parece mentira esa vida perfecta que llevaba; tenía una madre y un padre que me adoraban, siempre amorosos y sin duda preocupados por mi bienestar, tíos consentidores y abuelos que me malcriaban dándome el gusto todo lo que deseara. Pero sobre todo, tenía al mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir, mi vida literalmente era un sueño.

Pero de pronto todo se convirtió en una pesadilla, la oscuridad y la soledad reinaron en mí y justamente eso me llevó a cometer muchos errores, pero sé que ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Así que aquí me encuentro lista para el final; para lo que ellos no pudieron lograr hace 7 años… acabar con mi familia y conmigo.

**Esta historia esta dedicada a todas aquellas que se preguntaron qué ocurrió luego del final, es narrada obviamente por Renesmee Cullen, tengo pensada ya TODA la historia sin embargo me gustaría saber su opinión y sugerencias por supuesto. Además advierto que esta Nessie no es como las demás que han leido poe ahi así que traten de comprender su forma de ser, entre capítulos se van dando pista de por qué reacciona así hacia ciertos hechos que le ocurren.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima**

**Clary :)**


	2. Clanes y Nómadas por doquier

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana ElizaBeth, beta Ffad.**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/ groups / betasffaddiction/**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas son de Stephenie Meyer mientras que Jasice, Emmlie entre otros son míos al igual que esta historia**

**Chapter 1.**

**Clanes y nómadas por doquier.**

* * *

Rumania es un grotesco puto lugar. Punto.

Lamentablemente, es donde me encuentro justo ahora. Lo sé, mi suerte es maravillosa. ¡Viva el sarcasmo!

—Estoy aburrida —dijo Jasice por… _joder_, perdí la cuenta.

—Lo sé, chica lista, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio —murmuré con voz aburrida—. Es más, hasta he perdido la cuenta —dije, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Hay que hacer algo —sugirió con más ánimo—. Ya no puedo estar así, es inhumano —se quejó.

—Tú, no eres humana —le recordé.

—Gracias, colega. —Me fulminó con la mirada, mientras hablaba con sarcasmo—. Bien, ahora en serio. Hay que hacer algo —murmuró, sin mirarme y corriéndose disimuladamente hacia el lado opuesto al mío. ¡Vaya! Al parecer metí la pata y bien hondo.

Jasice, es lo más parecido a una hermana que tengo, además de ser mi prima política, pues es la hija adoptiva de mis tíos Jasper y Alice, también está Emmlie, pero ella es punto y aparte.

—Y bien, ¿qué propones? —pregunté después de un rato, tratando de que se le pasara su repentino enojo.

—Pues… —murmuró, mirando a dos vampiros a lo lejos.

— ¡Jasice! —dije a modo de regaño, esto no sería nada bueno, de eso estaba segura.

—Hay que joder a esos gilipollas de allá. —Los señaló, mientras sonreía como si nada. Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¡Tienen cara de gilipollas! —exclamó, alzando los brazos para darle énfasis a lo dicho, mientras dichos gilipollas… digo, sujetos, miraban hacia acá.

Entonces caí en la cuenta y la miré con los ojos como platos y no solo por la vergüenza, pues sentía el calor en mis mejillas, sino también por la ira. Ella en cambio, me miró inocentemente. _Jodida. Manipuladora_, pensé. _Digna hija de su madre_. Mi _querida_ prima, (nótese el sarcasmo), es… ¿cómo decirlo? Bromista, relajada, divertida, sin vergüenza, cariñosa -_a su modo-,_ pero sobre todo manipuladora, exactamente como tía Alice. Me preocupaba mucho _ese_ tema, además, por eso nos encontrábamos aquí en una reunión pre-rebelión. La angustia me envolvía, solo de pensar en lo que esos italianos le podían hacer a mis padres y tíos: desmembrarlos, quemarlos, torturarlos y la lista sigue y sigue. Aunque tenía la ligera esperanza que no los lastimarían, al menos no por placer. Digo, los Vulturis no lo harían, ¿verdad? Supongo que ellos los necesitan para su puta guardia, ¿para que otra cosa se los llevarían? _J-O-D-E-R_. Ya me puse sensible, mis ojos comenzaron a picar y yo no me permitiría llorar, eso jamás. Así que como un flash, vino a mí la idea.

—Bien, ¿qué propones?—le pregunté, intentando recobrar el control sobre mí misma. Cuando caí _de nuevo _en la cuenta… _Ya hiciste esa pregunta,_ dijo esa vocecilla burlesca en mi cabeza. Sinceramente, quería pensar que era mi conciencia, por mi salud mental; además, necesitaba mantenerme cuerda para la "guerra" que se avecinaba.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunté—me respondió, dándome una mirada de "duh es obvio", para luego cruzarse de brazos—. Además, _alguien_—dijo, mirándome acusadoramente—, reprueba mis excelentes y magnificas ideas. —Alcé ambas cejas, pues las ideas de Jasice son locas, raras, peligrosas e increíblemente estúpidas, pero si algo no eran, eso era "excelentes".

—Guapa, tus ideas son peligrosas, no excelentes—le expliqué lentamentepara que comprendiera, como lo haría una profesora de párvulo a una niña de 3 años.

—Lo que pasa, es que tú no entiendes la importancia de divertirse y distraerse en un momento como este —me explicó como si estuviéramos hablando de la caída de la bolsa de valores o la subida de impuestos. Rodé los ojos inconscientemente y me acusó con la mirada—. Tú heredaste el aburrido carácter que tenía el tío Ed… —No la dejé terminar y me paré con los ojos cristalinos, alejándome todo lo posible, pues ese es un tema tabú para mí.

—Mi padre sigue vivo —le grité furiosa—. ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy con Emmlie—dije decidida, aguantándome la rabia. No le daría el gusto de verme destrozada, aunque así era como me sentía—. Al menos ella tiene sensibilidad con ciertos temas, cosa que a ti, te falta mucho, _querida_—murmuré lo último con sarcasmo. Si una cosa me revienta, es que hablen como si ya no existieran en este mundo, sobre todo cuando sabe perfectamente que me ha dolido como una mierda su partida, al igual que la de mi madre.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica unos kilómetros. No iba a ir con Emmlie, después de todo, lo que necesitaba era alejarme de todo esto y pensar estratégicamente con la cabeza fría, tal como me enseñó mi tío Jasper y eso me llevó nuevamente a pensar en Jasice. Sé que no lo hace adrede, no lo controla, su estúpida lengua nunca está conectada con su cerebro y dice las cosas sin pensar. Recuerdo que cuando la conocí me cayó como patada en los ovarios, directa e indiscreta, siempre insinuando que andaba con mi Jake ocasionando los celos de papá, los comentarios molestos de tío Emmett, las miradas fulminantes de tía Rose y la preocupación innecesaria de mamá. Con el tiempo entendí su estado de ánimo, que se acentuaba en la luna llena; al parecer su padre biológico era hombre lobo y su madre se separó de él por eso, y concluyo que de ahí viene su dramatismo aunque yo no puedo opinar mucho por la historia enredada de mis propios padres. Cuando tía Alice la encontró, se estaba convirtiendo y no precisamente en loba, sino en vampiresa. Ella evita hablar del tema, pero lo poco o nada que he podido sacarle, es que huyó con su hermanastro y escucharon ruidos raros y el resto es historia, según papá hay más que eso, pero que él no era nadie para hablarlo. Lo que sí dejó claro, fue que quien la convirtió, fue el puto de Alec Vulturi. Si algún día me llego a encontrar con ese intento de cadáver, lo hago cenizas, claro, después de haberle sacado las bolas por cabrón.

Salté un río, en el camino a mi destino desconocido, había visto muchos clanes, entre ellos a los egipcios, que atestiguaron hace unos años ante los Vulturis por mí… Lo usual, que soy inofensiva y blah blah blah, actualmente eso me da risa, pues solo lo soy cuando y con quien quiero, les sonreí educadamente como mi abuela Esme me enseñó y seguí tranquilamente saltando de árbol en árbol, pensando que de seguro iban a la reunión.

Nunca en mis 5 años de vida, había visto a mi abuelo Carlisle tan enojado como hace un mes donde todo ocurrió. Se comunicó con el clan de Rumania que tiene una "deuda" con los Vulturis y los convocó. Vieran la cara de sorpresa que me llevé cuando supe que planeaban una revolución vampírica o algo por el estilo. Jasice, estaba encantada dentro por _patear traseros italianos_, sobre todo cuando secuestran a tus padres adoptivos_,_ según sus propias palabras. Emmlie, era otro cuento, se encontraba entre feliz, acongojada y afligida, pero no me preocupé, ella siempre ha sido una mezcla de emociones, algo bipolar, se puede decir que entre alegre y satánica. No la culpo por la familia que tenía.

A lo lejos vislumbre un árbol alto y verde que me recordó a los arbolitos del bosque en Forks, donde viví mi infancia, mi muy corta infancia. Sonreí como niña pequeña al recordar jugar a las escondidas con mi Jacob, claro que en mi defensa tengo solo cinco años y a veces, solo a veces, se vislumbra la niña de cinco añitos de mi interior justo como ahora. Subí a la punta para admirar el paisaje que no era nada lindo, las aves no cantaban, ni se escuchaban los animales que se supone que habitan en el bosque, "_animalitos listos_", pensé. Claro, con clanes y nómades por doquier no arriesgarían sus lindos y tiernos cuellecillos, sobre todo si no hay humanos como a 300 km a la redonda.

—Y yo que tenía sed —murmuré a la nada.

Agité mi cabellera cobriza y me arranqué un cabello para dejar un rastro y no preocupar innecesariamente a mis abuelos y continué alejándome lo más posible. Esto era una real y gigantesca mierda. Pónganse en mi lugar y díganme cómo estarían si se llevaran a la mitad de tu familia sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aunque pasó hace un mes.

_**Flashback.**_

—_Tío Emm no lo verá venir _—_susurró Jasice con una sonrisa maléfica. Estábamos en una competencia muy reñida con tío Emmett sobre quién hace mejores bromas. Lo reconozco, a veces ella me da miedo. _

—_Jass _—_murmuré con timidez y algo sonrojada cuando me miró. Ella era una belleza andante al igual que todos en esta casa llena de beldades, bueno, a excepción de mí_—. ¿_Por qué no dejamos a tío Emm compitiendo solo? _—_le pregunté sonriendo cálidamente_—. _Ya sabes cómo es de inmaduro _—_dije haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. _

—_Ness, escucha bien porque lo diré solo una vez _—_dijo lentamente mirándome a los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral_—_. Si no quieres meterte en problemas, lo entiendo. _—_Me sonrió amablemente, pues ella sabía que me atemorizaban sus ojos, ya que estos no eran dorados como los demás o rojos, no, los ojos de ella eran de un amarillo intenso debido a la extraña mezcla de ADN_—. _Déjale esto a los profesionales y ve a tocar tu piano con tu papi _—_dijo burlonamente, hablándome como a un bebé._

_Fruncí el ceño, ella siempre me trataba así, como si en realidad tuviera cinco años, pero no dejaría que me humillara de ese modo, alcé mi mentón y di media vuelta caminando tranquilamente hasta el piano negro de mi padre, una verdadera reliquia en la familia. No veía razón para comenzar una pelea por una estupidez como esa. _

_Quité la tapa y deslicé mi mano suavemente por las teclas, justo cuando iba a comenzar a tocar la nana de papá, aquella que le compuse yo hace solo un año, entró como un huracán tía Alice por la ventana. _

—_Jasice, hija, vete _—_dijo. Yo rápida y estúpidamente ya que estábamos enojadas, corrí hacia ella._

—_Tía, po… _—_murmuré, pero me interrumpió. _

—_Shh _—_murmuró mirándome y luego miró a Jass_—. _Tienes que irte, es lo mejor. Escóndete, huye y no pares, no te establezcas en ningún lugar, no confíes en nadie, cariño, ocúltate en lugares remotos, no vuelvas ni mires atrás y pase lo que pase, recuerda que todos te amamos _—_susurró rápidamente. Me sentí una intrusa viendo este momento entre madre e hija, sobre todo por ver a tía Alice tan maternal_—. _Es por tu bien, cariño, por tu bien _—_dijo hablando más con ella misma que con su hija, se quedó mirando a la nada_—. _¡Vete, ellos no tardarán en llegar! _—_le gritó desesperada, luego de tener una visión._

_Justo cuando iba a preguntar quiénes eran "ellos", entraron por la puerta mamá y papá tomados de la mano, como siempre, solo que esta vez su cara no irradiaba amor sino preocupación. Enseguida sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí. Papá miraba atentamente a tía Alice y gruñó, eso significaba que no era nada bueno lo que se avecinaba._

—_Reneesme, a tu habitación _—_dijo con la mandíbula apretada, signo de que estaba enfadado. Intenté inútilmente replicar_—. _¡AHORA, DIJE! _—_gritó, tomándose el puente de la nariz. _

—_Hija, sube y no bajes, no importa lo que suceda o escuches _—_me dijo seriamente mamá_—. _Y no olvides cerrar la puerta _—_agregó. Asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras, después de todo yo nunca podré desobedecer a mi madre. En el último escalón me di vuelta y le di una última mirada a Jasice, quien salía por la ventana._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Seguí corriendo, tratando de olvidar que esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres y a tía Alice, después de todo, mi audición no era tan potente como la de los vampiros,yo solo podía escuchar a un kilómetro nada más y si hablaban rápido, solo eran palabras sin coherencia, así que no pude escuchar mucho, solo como mis padres pedían que me dejaran fuera de eso. Para mi mala suerte, mis demás tíos y abuelos estaban de caza, así que solo se enteraron cuando volvieron y me encontraron llorando sola en nuestra casita.

oOoOoOo

El tiempo volaba y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que estaba por regresar,cuando un olor peculiar me llegó de lleno a mis fosas nasales, era un corazón y latía ligeramente más rápido que el de un humano. Me puse en posición de ataque y entonces lo vi, estaba igual que hace cinco años, solo que ahora sentía mis mejillas ruborizadas, tal vez eran mis hormonas que me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero juraría que me miró los pechos y caderas. Bueno, no lo puedo culpar, la última vez que me vio, me gustaba acariciar pajaritos y tenía la estatura de una niña de un año y medio, y ahora tengo la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete años; flaca, alta, una cabellera cobriza con tirabuzones, nada del otro mundo, pero el cambio era grande.

Tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle y a la vez que preguntarle, pero lo único que pude decir fue su nombre.

—Nahuel.


End file.
